Questions from a Distance
by So-Sings-Nightingales
Summary: Sargent Schultz contemplates a question. Inspired by Bette Midler's song "From a Distance".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The Television series, Hogan's Heroes, belongs to CBS, Bing Crosby Productions, and its creators Bernard Fein and Albert S. Ruddy. I do not own these characters and I am not making a profit from this story. I am just taking these characters out for a walk in the park and I promise to return them in one piece.

* * *

"From a distance you look like my friend

Even though we are at war.

From a distance I cannot comprehend

What all this fighting is for."

-From a Distance by Bette Midler

Sergeant Hans Schultz walked slowly from the Kommandantur, his crestfallen face bent towards the ground. He had just returned from another Luftwaffe Stalag with some transfer prisoners. It had taken about an hour to sign all the necessary paperwork, but what Schultz witnessed in his short time there would stay with him for the rest of his life.

The prisoners were thin, looking malnourished. There were groups of them around the camp doing miscellaneous work, carefully guarded by soldiers. Occasionally one of the guards would push around a prisoner if they were not working "hard enough". The prisoners cowered from the guards; even when they stood up to the guards, Schultz could tell from their body language that they were terrified.

Schultz shook his head. "I just don't understand it." he mumbled to himself.

"What don't you understand, Schultz?" asked the senior POW, Colonel Robert Hogan, approaching the subdued guard.

"Oh, it is nothing Colonel Hogan. I was just thinking."

Hogan eyed the Sergeant suspiciously. "Okay. You know where to find me if you need some good advice."

"Thank you, Colonel Hogan." He watched Hogan's back as he retreated towards his men doing laundry outside of Barracks 2. They greeted each other warmly, laughing and smiling widely.

Sergeant Andrew Carter waved to Schultz, having caught him watching them. Schultz waved back before walking off towards the gate, intending to make sure all of _his_ men were awake and alert.

No, he did not understand it. How could mankind be so cruel to one another? Glancing around the compound, any one of the prisoners could have been his friend. His eyes landed on Hogan and his men again. Yes, they were Schultz's friends. He would never dream of raising a hand against them, let alone kill them. That's why he never loaded his gun.

_How could one man kill another? We are all human, aren't we?_ Schultz veered away from the main gates and headed towards Barracks 2. He was going to ask Colonel Hogan.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well... here it is, chapter two. Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!

* * *

"You wanted to ask me something, Schultz?" ask Colonel Hogan closing the barrack's door and motioning for the Sergeant to take a seat.

Due to the unexpectedly warm weather the barrack was empty, yet Schultz made a quick glance before continuing. "I do not want to sound like a disloyal German, but there is something that I just do not understand."

Hogan nodded knowingly. "You want to know why man fights and goes to war."

Schultz gaped at the Senior POW. "How did you know that?"

"Because that is the one question every generation asks itself." Hogan stood up. "Coffee, Schultz?"

"Nein, danke." the Sergeant of the Guard then added in a whisper, "So there is no answer?"

"There is an answer, but it depends on who you ask." Hogan responded, resuming his seat across from the guard. "For instance, if you asked your beloved Führer, he would say this war and all the cruelty is a necessity in protecting the Third Reich." He paused, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee.

"But what do _you_ think Colonel Hogan?"

"Me? I don't have to think, I _know_ why I'm fighting." Hogan brought the cup to his lips again, but decided against it and shoved the lukewarm coffee off to the side. Schultz was watching him expectantly. Hogan sighed. "Your maniac of a leader is power hungry and wants to conquer the world. It's not the conquering part that disturbs me, but what Hitler is doing to the people he imprisons."

"But those are just rumors, Colonel Hogan. You can't believe everything you hear, right?"

"Wrong Schultz, those rumors are true. Hitler is trying to wipe out "inferior" races from the face of the earth. People like Sergeant Kinchloe because of their skin color, Jews because of their faith, and anyone with any disability so they can't pass on their "bad genes". I don't want any man like that to rule a country, let alone my own. So that's why I fight, so my family can stay free of that mad man and to free those who aren't so fortunate."

Sergeant Schultz sighed shaking his head. "I find it hard to believe that anyone could do a thing like that."

"You'd better believe it, Schultz, because it's happening."

Schultz stood up and lumbered towards the door, despair filling his blue eyes. The guard paused with his hand on the door handle. "I hope this war ends soon so German can return to what she once was and I can go back to my toy factory." He met the Colonel's gaze. "You are a good friend, Colonel Hogan, and a better soldier than I'll ever be."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Schultz, you're doing your part for the war effort." _For the Allies_ the Colonel silently added. Without Schultz turning a blind eye on their operation it would probably have been shut down a long time ago.

For a moment the despair left Schultz's eyes and a certain peace filled them. Schultz quickly screwed his face in mock anger, "I know nothiiiinnnggg! Nothiiinnnggg!" and quickly left the barracks. Although the guard might not like to take sides, he would never abandon his country. No, he would see her through to the end and help rebuild German to her former glory— free from discrimination and madmen.

* * *

The End!


End file.
